1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board for relaying a suspension board mounted with a magnetic head to a control board which operates a magnetic head, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a wired circuit board for relaying a suspension board mounted with a magnetic head to a control device which controls the magnetic head has been provided in a hard disk drive.
As the wired circuit board, for example, a control circuit board which includes at one end portion in the lengthwise direction thereof, suspension board terminal portions connected to control circuit board terminal portions of a suspension board with circuit; at the other end portion in the lengthwise direction thereof, external terminal portions connected to various control devices; and at a location near one end portion in the lengthwise direction thereof, preamplifier terminal portions electrically connected to the suspension board terminal portions and preamplifier terminal portions electrically connected to the external terminal portions has been known (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-40414).
In the control circuit board, the preamplifier terminal portions connected to the suspension board terminal portions and the preamplifier terminal portions connected to the external terminal portions are spaced in opposed relation to each other in the lengthwise direction thereof. One preamplifier IC is connected to the preamplifier terminal portions connected to the suspension board terminal portions, and is connected to the preamplifier terminal portions connected to the external terminal portions so as to extend over them.